You Saved Me
by julietaw
Summary: When Marina gets an invitation from Sherlock Holmes to live with him and John she can't refuse. She knew her life would change for ever but she would never guess that it would change like this. A/N after a friend told me that my story's future chapters didn't match Sherlock's personality I will be re-wrtiting the three chapters I had planned
1. Chapter 1

Marina sat down at her desk, looking at the latest story of the brilliant Sherlock Holmes and his friend John Watson. She couldn't help but smile, she felt like he would know what it felt like to be different. Sure she was different too but not like him, she was insane. She had wanted to write an email to Sherlock for a while but had never gained the courage to; she was too afraid that he would know how much of a freak she was just through the email. He probably wouldn't even read it and if he did he wouldn't care nor would he reply. After what seemed of hours of deliberation she opened up her webcam and begin to record a video, mainly because it would take her forever to type out a simple paragraph. She just wanted to explain that she was great full for him to show everyone that no matter your differences that you can be successful.

Once she was done with the video she started to think about what all she said. It probably sounded like a child trapped in a twenty-one year-old body. Her head started going crazy Your so stupid, you can't even make a video to tell Sherlock how great full she was for his success it said. Before she knew it she was bawling and repeatedly hitting her arm when her left arm went numb she started to bite her right arm. Soon she was calm and decided to clean herself up. By the time she returned with tissues her webcam had run out of filming time. She decided to not upset herself anymore by trying to record another video. She took a deep breath and emailed the video to him. Hoping he would realize how important he was to some people.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this, it is my first fanfiction ever. I'm sorry for how short this is and if it's absolute crap, I hope it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh God..." John blurted out when he saw the video of Marina, he felt bad for the poor girl. He debated showing Sherlock but quickly decided against it, he knew that Sherlock didn't like fans only interesting cases. "What was that about John?" Sherlock asked hoping it was a case since it had been a little over a week since their last case and he was feeling quite bored. "It was a fans video." John said "When will they understand that I'm not in this for the fans, in fact I could care less about the fans." Sherlock said looking into his microscope observing how much poison it would take before the beetle started to show effects of the poison. John ran his hands through his hair "So, how is the beetle observing going?" John asked walking over to Sherlock and peaking over his shoulder. "They're not reacting to the poison yet." Sherlock said with annoyance in his voice.

* * *

I shouldn't have sent that she thought re-watching the video for the third time. Know they knew how much of a freak she was. Her mind quickly wandered over to the fact that in less than a week she would be homeless, in three days exactly. Or I could always jump use the last of my money and ride around until I find the perfect spot and jump. No one would stop me since no one here knew me.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had passed and Marina had decided to jump. She knew that it would feel like she was flying for the first few seconds and then most likely her heart would give out. For some reason that made her feel relaxed. She walked out of the room and walked out the hotel. She left a tip of ten dollars but not before asking where the nearest bridge was. Turns out it's only two miles away, she quickly thanked the woman and walked out the door. It she walked until she was out of the sight of the front desk and began to run. She began to cry once she arrived at the bridge. She quickly decided that she would swan dive off the bridge backwards.

John Watson was walking around down town London trying to clear his head. He couldn't get the sad girl from the video out of his head. He started to walk past a bridge until her heard screams. When he peered over there was a girl standing on the bridge backwards. Her short black hair barely moved in the wind, her arms were outstreched it was clear what she was going to do it. He started to walk closer and then he noticed that it was the girl from the video. "Marina?" John yelled pushing his way to the front of the crowd. She quickly opened her eyes she knew she would have to act fast but she panicked before she knew it she was on the ground. She heard him breathing heavily, "Why did you do that? You.. you ass!" She yelled hitting him. "Your mad at me because I stopped you from doing something stupid? Do you know how many people you would have scared?" He yelled. "I don't care. You just don't understand." She snapped back.

**Where are you- SH**

John felt the text message and quickly checked his phone showing the message to Marina. "How do you want me to tell him?" John asked Marina who was now having a panic attack. "Ju.. just tell him you stopped somewhere don't tell him about me I beg of you." Marina said through rapid breaths so that her words were chopy but John could still understand them. "Now where do you live? I'll walk you back there or pay for your cab." John said helping Marina to her feet. She stopped and thought before she answered. "I'm homeless as of today. I was kicked out of the hotel I was living at for running out of money." She answered hoping that he would let her go and let her live or die in peace. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a man step out of a cab. He had raven colored hair that was extremely curly, she immediately knew who it was. "Let me go. I promise I won't do anything just let me go." Marina said trying to break free from John's grip.


End file.
